


Camping

by 1electricpirate



Series: Laundry Day [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Flash Fic, Humour, Jack is a hopeless Canadian, M/M, Tumblr Fic, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1electricpirate/pseuds/1electricpirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re tellin’ me you’ve never been camping before? Not ever?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

Jack cuts the engine and looks out the window dubiously.

“Are you, uh, sure about this, Bits?”

“Yes! It’s gonna be fun, you’ll see! Anyway, it’s a Bittle-men tradition. You can’t escape it forever. Just be glad it’s only two of us and my uncle Bobby ain’t along. Lord, the man can talk the hind legs off a whole herd of donkeys and still have another boring story to tell you about, like, this one time he was in Arkansas and a bird looked at him funny. Dullest man in creation, I swear, but he’s got the gift of the gab like no other.”

“So no family resemblance at all, then?” Jack says, deadpan, though he cuts a glance over to Bitty that reeks of sarcasm.

“Rude, Mr. Zimmermann!” Bitty cries, swatting at him. “Just for that, I’m gonna make you set the tent up yourself, you just wait and see if I don’t.”

“Sure, I don’t mind, as long as you don’t mind sleeping al fresco after I’ve broken it.”

Bitty rolls his eyes. “Camping is really not that hard, Jack, I dunno why you’ve got such a hang up about it. I thought Canadians spent all their spare time out in nature and whatnot.”

Jack shrugs. “Yeah, sure, if you count the ice rink as nature.”

“You’re tellin’ me you’ve never been camping before? Not ever?”

“I mean—no? Summer was the only time Papa had off more than a few days at a time so—we were mostly at home in Montreal, I guess, or in the cottage in Nova Scotia. Not really wilderness.”

“Oh. Well, that makes sense. But—so you’ve never like—“ Bitty colours a bit and clamps his mouth shut.

“What?”

“Just—so you’ve never seen a moose?”

“Um, no, not like, wild.”

“And—you’ve never put up a tent? Not ever?”

Jack frowns, clearly thinking, but shakes his head. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Or made a bonfire? Or—Oh my god, Jack, have you never had a s’more?!”

“I’ve had s’mores, Bitty,” Jack says, but Bitty does not seem at all reassured.

“Yeah, but, was it cooked over a campfire?”

“Er—no, over a barbeque I think.”

“Oh god,” Bitty whimpers. “You poor thing. My poor, poor baby, sweet deprived little man cub.”

“Haha, Bitty, it’s not that big—“

“You hold your tongue, Jack Zimmermann. There is one way and one way only to make a s’more, and that is with a stick of dubious cleanliness over a campfire you built with your own hands. But don’t you worry, baby, we’ll sort you out just as soon as I get the campfire going. Dinner can wait.”

Jack rolls his eyes, though he leans over the gearbox to press a quick kiss to Bitty’s lips before climbing out of the car. “Of course you’re most excited about the cooking,” he calls after himself.

“Might want to save your chirps for later, Mr. Zimmermann,” Bitty shouts out at him. “After I’ve made my famous campfire cinnamon buns, you might not wanna jeopardise your chances!”

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fic for mistyzeo, who wanted camping. Originally posted on [tumblr.](http://1electricpirate.tumblr.com/post/148119832963/for-mistyzeo-jack-cuts-the-engine-and-looks-out)


End file.
